


If your wifi doesn't work, you can count on coincidence

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mostly filthy pet names), Accidental Naps, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Degradation, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facial, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mistakes were made, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration, Shorts, Spanking, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, Vibrators, again not my fault, also, and, but hes there for like a second, emo feels, feel warned, for the record making johnny talk like this made me regret every choice that led me to this moment, haechan is the only good thing in there, i guess, i guess i should also tag, if i had to put it into three words it would be, jesus most of these tags aren't even on this godforsaken site, johnny is whipped, she gets the whole blame for this... thing, taeil cries a little, taeil is a slut, taeil is dumb, taeyong knows things, tags are also hers, ten is a badass with an alcohol problem, tenkun mentioned, this is all because of my bro, this is gross and wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Taeil gets curious. He probably wouldn't, if Johnny acknowledged what happened at all. But he doesn't. He's as casual about it as about most things in life, doesn't mention it once, treats Taeil exactly like he always has. So Taeil kind of starts testing him to see, if Johnny was affected at all. He must have been affected in some way, right? Good or bad, emotional or physical. There is just no way he would forget all about one of his closest friends fucking himself with a toy and begging him to let them cum. Right?





	If your wifi doesn't work, you can count on coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyonethinksi_mperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonethinksi_mperv/gifts).



> this might be my last work, as i have a strong urge to drown in holy water,  
> so thank for nothing @ the world

Taeil is almost done, when the video pauses and starts buffering, and he almost cries from frustration. Sure, the vibrator is still awesome and he's more than happy he bought it, it's just not enough to get him off, no matter how hard he is right now and how much he abuses his prostate. A breathy sound escapes his throat when he tugs on his cock and the pressure inside him starts to throb achingly. But it's not going to be enough and it's just his luck that the stupid wifi in the apartment hates Taeil's room and had to disconnect right at the end of the video, and won't connect back.

Taeil sighs, tears springing in his eyes and it could be from getting annoyed at the world or from the vibrator making his thighs shake with the intensity of it against his sweet spot. He's not sure and doesn't really care, because he won't cum either way.

He finally had the apartment to himself, because Taeyong left to do a "project" with Yuta, which will end with them angry fucking like usual and everyone knows it. Taeil thinks they should drop the act and admit to the fact they can't go two weeks without egging one another into having dirty, rough sex. Taeil found out when he came home too early once, and refuses to believe Taeyong doesn't beg Yuta to let him choke on his dick every single time. It makes Taeil a bit bitter, because they could just hook up openly and own it, and this way Taeil is just constantly reminded of his painfully single status.

Which he planned to use to the fullest tonight, but the internet failed him. The toy feels so good though, and he could theoretically edge himself until the video loads, so he doesn't stop moving it inside of him for a second. He lets go of his cock, though, because it's too sensitive already. It's not long before he's sobbing from the stimulation and crying out, almost losing his mind from being constantly on edge, and the damn video _won't fucking start back up_.

Taeil hears the door to the apartment open and then footsteps, but it doesn't really register in his brain, until Johnny is walking into the room. Taeil has been silent, muffling his high-pitched whimpers with the pillow for the last couple minutes, so of course Johnny couldn't have known what he's doing.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I uh," he blabbers, but his eyes are wide and he's staring, and Taeil just wants to cum, so he shouts at him to wait when Johnny makes a step back out of the room.

Johnny pauses, as a contemplative expression appears on his face, but Taeil is too far gone to read more into it. Johnny turns back to him and sits on the bed next to Taeil's curled up body, watching his fingers toy with the vibrator.

"What is it?" he asks and Taeil must imagine his voice going a pitch lower.

"Please, just," he breathes out, voice breaking. "Just let me cum, please-"

Johnny's eyes flicker to the laptop standing on a chair next to Taeil's bed and then focus on his face.

Taeil expects questions he won't be able to answer right now, but Johnny is an unpredictable guy. He holds Taeil down with an intense gaze and leans in just a bit, just enough for his breath to fan over Taeil's side and make Taeil's skin itchy all over.

"Cum," he says, rough and demanding, and Taeil does, so hard he blacks out for just a second.

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is that he got cum up to his chin and on his pillow. Then, he realizes the toy is still inside of him and it's starting to get way too much, so he pulls it out with an obscene, squelching noise. His breathing is loud, as he comes down from his high and reaches to the floor for tissues.

"Thanks," he says, voice hoarse from all the crying. He starts wiping himself clean, feeling too good to be self-conscious just yet. "The video wouldn't load, damn wifi," he glances up at Johnny, shifting around to lie on his back instead of his side.

And then it hits him like a freight train. He sits up, throwing the sheets in his lap.

"Oh shit, oh no, I'm so sorry you had to-"

"Are you such a masochistic slut that you need someone to give you permission to cum?" Johnny cuts in, voice low.

Taeil stills where he was hiding his face in his hands in shame. His heartbeat doubles in speed and he doesn't dare look up, because then Johnny will know how much that just turned him on.

"If I didn't let you, would you be walking frustrated all day?" Johnny asks next.

Taeil swallows heavily, his throat dried up. Now that he's not dizzy with lust, his anxiety is starting to kick in, despite being so into what Johnny is saying. This isn't good, Taeil has always made sure to keep that side of him locked and only ever showed it to one person, when they got to that stage in a relationship that he could trust them, because Taeil doesn't know how to meet people and it was his only serious relationship. He does trust Johnny, but as a good friend, he's never considered him in a romantic or sexual way and now it's too late. He won't be able to get Johnny's voice out of his head.

"Probably," he mumbles his answer.

"Woah, really? That's pretty hot. Okay, I just wanted to ask you, if I could borrow that book TY told me about and I couldn't see it in the living room. I'll get it when he gets back, though. Have a nice day, Taeil, I'm off to the library."

Taeil looks up at him in shock, Johnny's tone of voice completely different from just a second ago, cheery and chill, just like usual. Johnny's almost out the door of his room and Taeil only catches him waving with a grin before he's alone again.

The whole thing leaves him ruffled, kind of out of place and positively dumbfounded. The video starts up again as a pretty, low voice tells Taeil it's alright to cum now. He can't believe he has never truly known how ironic the world is until now.

***

Taeil gets curious. He probably wouldn't, if Johnny acknowledged what happened at all. But he doesn't. He's as casual about it as about most things in life, doesn't mention it once, treats Taeil exactly like he always has. So Taeil kind of starts testing him to see, if Johnny was affected at all. He must have been affected in some way, right? Good or bad, emotional or physical. There is just no way he would forget all about one of his closest friends fucking himself with a toy and begging him to let them cum. Right?

So Taeil "accidentally" leaves the door to the bathroom ajar, when Johnny comes by, and he goes to take a shower; he changes in the living room, leaves porn on speaker and his toys lying around. It never seems to phase Johnny, but Taeil catches him staring for too long sometimes, and he also doesn't miss the grins Johnny hides as soon as they show up.  
To be completely honest, Taeil is horny and annoyed. It doesn't help that Johnny's practically living with them now, because he and Taeyong are doing something for their literature class together. Taeil tries to get off again after two weeks of this one-sided teasing, but he can't, not even with the wifi working perfectly.

"You have to stop doing this," Taeyong tells him one evening with a sigh, when Johnny has gone back to his place.

"Me?" Taeil asks incredulously. "What about you and Yuta? You think no one knows? There is a bet."

Taeyong sighs again.

"I know, Donghyuck is winning," he mutters dejectedly.

"So what's the deal? Are you hooking up?" Taeil asks, because anything is better than talking about his pathetic attempts to seduce Johnny.

"Yeah," Taeyong shrugs, eyes glued to the screen. They're watching a drama together and he gets very invested in those ridiculously cheesy romances. Taeil does too, but that's neither here nor there. "Sure, we're hooking up, or I'm in love with him or whatever."

Taeil twists his head to look at him so fast, he almost pulls a muscle.

"What? Seriously?" he can't help the grin stretching his face.

"Calm down," Taeyong continues to watch the TV, snacking on some chips. "I don't know how he feels or even what he thinks about me feeling like this. And he's not gonna find out for now," Taeyong adds, shooting Taeil an intense look.

Taeil doesn't care, he's too excited.

"He's so whipped it's ridiculous, why don't you let you both be happy?"

Taeyong doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll tell him eventually," he promises and glances at Taeil again. "Don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject. We were talking about you stopping this weird game or whatever it is. Do you have any idea how many times I've seen you naked recently?"

Taeil exhales noisily, buries himself deeper into the couch and doesn't respond.

"Come on, tell me what's going on," Taeyong nudges his shoulder. "You've never been into Johnny before. Which is kinda dumb, I mean, he has those muscles and he's so sweet to you."

Taeil raises his eyebrows at him, but doesn't stop sulking. Taeyong abandoning all his shame thanks to Yuta is a pretty new development. Taeil liked him more when he was a hoe, but a shy hoe. A shoe, he thinks suddenly and almost snorts in amusement. Taeyong would smack him, if he said it out loud.

"You know you're not gonna win, Taeil, that guy's hard to snap," Taeyong continues, waving his hand in a 'what can you do' manner.

"I know," Taeil mumbles. "I just want to make him half as desperate as I am," he admits very quietly.

Taeyong scrunches up his face and Taeil isn't sure, if it's sympathy or disgust.

"First of all, ew," he says. "Second, that's completely different, then. What happened that made you like this?"

So Taeil tells him everything, getting stuck only once, because talking about it is way more embarrassing than living through it, as it turns out. Taeyong's face is very expressive and Taeil makes sure of that again, because Taeyong's expression has to flick between at least fiteen different emotions in the span of two minutes.

"Okay," he says finally, when Taeil is ready to burn alive for being such a kinky bitch, and admitting it in front of Taeyong to boot. "I know what to do. That fucker won't have a chance."

Taeil is impressed by the confidence in his voice. It's almost like they're about to go to war. Maybe they are.

Taeil is no longer impressed the next day, when Taeyong proudly presents him a grinning Ten.

"Meet Ten," Taeyong says, obviously pleased with himself.

"I know Ten," Taeil informs him, accepting a hello hug from the guy in question.

"But you don't know So Good At Making Men Desperate He Could Do It For A Living Ten," Taeyong corrects him proudly.

" _Oooh_ ," Taeil stretches, properly impressed again.

"Great, let's begin our lessons," Ten rubs his hands together comically. "I expect payment in the form of a nice dildo."

Taeil can do that much, he guesses. Ten's grin turns demonic. Taeil finds himself relieved that he's actually on his side, not Johnny's.

***

Three days later Taeil has absorbed every tactic Ten wanted to teach him and he's sitting on the couch, watching Johnny and Taeyong work on the floor in front of him. His knee is resting next to Johnny's shoulder and sometimes, he moves it slightly just to see, if Johnny will react in any way. He doesn't, not really, too concentrated on their assignment, so Taeil leans his leg on his arm fully now.

_"Remember, it's not the touch that we're focusing on here, it's the absence of touch," Ten told him with a very serious face._

So Taeil makes sure his knee is rubbing gently on Johnny's shoulder, pretends to read his book, and then he just stands up to leave the room without a word. He doesn't check, if Johnny's affected at all.

_"Pretend not to care," Ten instructed. "If you've been teasing him all this time, he has to feel weird when you just stop."_

The next time Johnny's over, Taeil greets him and promises not to interrupt them, but he still puts his legs across Johnny's lap as soon as the younger one sits down. He's done it countless times without any subtext, because Johnny loves skinship with Taeil and never minded. Johnny glances at him with a quizzical expression, but then his lips curl up at the corners in that strange smile Taeil came to love. Taeil pretends not to notice it, even though he can't believe he hadn't noticed before this whole thing. It's so pretty, Johnny's barely there smile.

They stay like that and Johnny sometimes massages his feet and Taeil has to hold himself back from just jumping him right there. He's almost sure the only thing keeping him from doing that is Taeyong's withering stare.

_"It's getting hot," Ten noticed with a manical grin. "And that means shorts. And sometimes it's all about what you don't see."_

Taeil wears shorts and ignores Johnny's gaze on him, as he wanders through the apartment going about his usual business, even though Johnny's eyes are so intense, it makes his spine prickle.

It's when the literature project is finished that Johnny knocks on the door to Taeil's room. It's been a week of not caring, exposing bits of his body without getting self-conscious about it and making sure Johnny notices when his touch is no longer there.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Johnny asks.

His voice is so sweet and calm, and Taeil has been going down with a cold since yesterday, because his body can't take rapid changes in temperature. He's in his sweats, feeling down and vulnerable and not sexy at all, sniffling as Merida ends on his laptop.

"Yeah," he mumbles shyly.

They haven't avoided each other, but they haven't been talking like they used to, either. Taeil has been so frustrated, he couldn't think about doing normal, friend stuff with Johnny. But he misses it, he thinks.

Johnny smiles at him and situates himself next to him on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly.

"Thanks," Taeil sighs, closing his eyes, relaxing into the touch. "What do you wanna watch?"

The thing is, he could just tell Johnny he wants to have sex with him. He could, but Taeil's always been a little bit of a chicken shit. He fears confrontation more than anything, talking about feelings and desires makes his skin break into goosebumps, and not the fun kind. His only ever serious relationship left him affected more than he would like, not in the fun way either, because the end was scary and bitter. He trusts Johnny with being a good friend, but he doesn't know, if he can trust him in any other way. And what if Johnny doesn't think about him like that at all? What if he's been so good at ignoring Taeil doing all those things because he can't think of Taeil in any kind of emotional or even sexual way? What if Taeil's biggest kink is a huge turn off for him?

"Treasure planet," Johnny says, because he's a sucker for underappreciated Disney films.

Taeil smiles to himself at that, but searches for the movie on his laptop anyway. He presses play and prays for the wifi to work this time, making himself comfortable against Johnny's side to watch.

 _Oh God_ , what if Taeil completely ruined their friendship with asking Johnny to let him cum like the worst slut and then testing him childishly? What if Johnny's here to make sure they could still even do normal stuff together? What if he decides he can't treat Taeil like he used to because of what Taeil did?

"Stop thinking," Johnny whispers against his temple at one point, when Taeil has been spiraling and missing the plot for at least ten minutes.

He's about to protest, but then Johnny presses his lips right there, to the side of his head, and Taeil blanks out. Johnny chuckles at him and gets back to being immersed in the movie like nothing happened.

Taeil stares at his profile incredulously, but then Johnny just grabs his jaw and turns him back to face the laptop with a grin. So Taeil watches the movie, doesn't understand what's going on for the first half, and then his cold and general tiredness kick in, and he dozes off on Johnny's shoulder.

He wakes with Johnny's deep breaths tickling his ear and Johnny's arm around his middle. The laptop is sitting on the floor, which means Johnny watched the movie till the end, put it away, and settled in for a nap with Taeil. They've taken naps together before, but this is new. This is after Johnny saw Taeil cum and after three weeks of not so subtle teasing. After a mild breakdown on Taeil's part and after Johnny kissed his temple like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Johnny has always liked to touch him casually, act adorably around him and generally be the sweetest guy, but he's never kissed Taeil before. On the cheek, even. Kissing has always been Donghyuck's thing.

Taeil untangles himself, because it's like a thousand degrees in Johnny's embrace, and his head spins when he sits up. Great, now he probably has a fever, too.

"What's wrong?" Johnny slurs from behind him.

"It's nothing," Taeil assures him quickly, standing up. He doesn't stumble. So it's not that bad. "I have to go down to the pharmacy for a bit, you can go back to your nap."

"The pharmacy?" Johnny repeats. It's dark and Taeil can only see his outline. Johnny's voice is hoarse with sleep. "Why, what do you need?"

"Something for the cold," Taeil tells him, blowing his nose noisily, but it's no use.

It's stuffed. His head hurts.

Johnny gets up and grabs his arm, pushing him back down on the bed, before Taeil can say anything. Then, he flicks on Taeil's desk lamp and runs a hand through his own hair, messing it up. He looks so good in the low light. Taeil kind of wants to kiss him and run his own fingers through that fluffy hair. Yup, he definitely has a fever.

"I'll go," Johnny says decisively. "You're staying here, you look like shit."

"Well damn, thanks," Taeil mutters begrudgingly and Johnny grins.

"I'm not letting you get out of the apartment. It's windy today, you're gonna fuck your throat up and how will you sing then, huh?"

Taeil admits Johnny has a point. He's an important member of the university's choir, he can't miss too much practice before their competition next month.

"Thank you," he croaks and Johnny covers him with his fluffy blanket, brushing his knuckles down his cheek.

That's not a new gesture, it's familiar and soft, and it calms Taeil's doubts about their relationship more than anything. Johnny grins at him until his eyes scrunch up and leaves.  
Taeil relocates to the couch, because he hates sitting in his room when he's sick. It's like being closed up involuntarily in a space that usually brings him comfort. Taeyong is cooking when Taeil trudges into their living that is joined with the kitchen.

"You should sleep some more," he tells Taeil in a soft voice he usually reserves for their youngest friends and cute animals. "Johnny told me you got sick, I'm making you some chicken soup."

"I love you," Taeil sobs, overwhelmed suddenly with all his exhaustion and ache and Taeyong's kindness.

His fever must be spiking.

"I love you, too, honey," Taeyong coos at him and comes over to tug him securely inside the blanket.

"Johnny doesn't hate me for doing all that, right?" Taeil asks pathetically.

"Oh, bud," Taeyong scoffs. "Hating you is the last thing on his mind, trust me."

Taeil wants to ask how he knows, but Taeyong sometimes just knows things, and besides, Taeil doesn't have the strength to deal with that conversation right now. Taeyong pets his hair and goes back into the kitchen, humming quietly. Taeil lets himself just rest for a while. Johnny comes back just as Taeyong finishes the soup and brings it over to place on the coffee table in front of Taeil. Taeil really doesn't want to, but he's crying again.

"Look who I found on the way," Johnny says with a smile.

Taeil wails even more when he notices Donghyuck coming in after Johnny.

"Hey, old man," Donghyuck greets, quickly settling next to Taeil to kiss his cheek and hug him.

Not one of them minds Taeil getting all emotional on their asses, they know him too well. Donghyuck stays the whole evening and promises to check in on him the next day, too. He couldn't care less about Taeil getting snot all over his nice t-shirt, he just holds him and puts on Taeil's favorite TV show. Johnny sits on Taeil's other side, trying to figure out how Taeil should take the medicine he bought for him. Taeyong calls Yuta and tells him to sign the attendance list at tomorrow's class, because he has to take Taeil to see a doctor and confirm it's only a cold. Taeil tries to tell him that's not necessary, he's a damn twenty five year old, he can go by himself, but Taeyong doesn't listen, as usual when he gets into his mother hen mode. Johnny passes Taeil a few pills and a glass of water, and watches closely as Taeil takes all of them.

Then, they play Scrabble, and Donghyuck wins, because he somehow always wins at any given game. It's a nice evening, despite Taeil being a little ashamed of himself for breaking down like that. Johnny stays the night and doesn't say anything, when Taeil pulls him into his room and into his bed. He drags Taeil to lay on his chest and plays with his hair until Taeil's heart stops beating like mad and lets him finally doze off.

***

"What the hell," Ten expresses his displeasure, giving Taeil a once over.

Taeil shrugs, glancing down at his stained basketball shorts and worn t-shirt he's pretty sure belonged to Taeyong once.

"What?" he asks, shooing away the sudden urge to cover up.

Ten's eyes narrow.

"Don't tell me you stopped doing what I taught you!"

Taeil averts his gaze, a little guilty. He shrugs again, helpless.

"I didn't want him to hate me," he admits quietly.

Ten sighs noisily and barges into the apartment. He's wearing the tightest shorts Taeil has seen in his life. Summer is about to start for good and Taeil could get back to showing off his legs, because he's been in perfect health for a week now, but he doesn't really want to. He's still frustrated, still unable to get himself off, but he decided his friendship with Johnny is more important than his shameless needs. He didn't make Johnny snap or even rile him up a little, too, so what's the point. They've been doing a lot of friend stuff together for the last two weeks, though, which is enough. It has to be.

"Taeil," Ten addresses him with a gravely expression, going over to their fridge and pulling out Taeyong's white whine.

Taeil doesn't mention that it's before noon on a Sunday.

"Yes?" he asks cautiously.

"Are you even aware of your feelings?" Ten pours himself a glass nonchalantly and takes a long sip.

"Of course I am," Taeil huffs indignantly. "But Johnny is my friend and having weird urges would just mess up our relationship."

Ten stares at him contemplatively for a second.

"What would those weird urges indicate?" he questions, like they're talking about some important business, not… this.

"Well," Taeil mumbles, as he feels his neck heat up. "That I want to have sex with him."

"And only that?" Ten presses.

Taeil blinks at him dumbly.

"What do you mean, only that? That's already too much!"

Ten cocks his head to the side and then must come to some conclusion, because he downs the rest of the alcohol in one and claps his hands.

"You want to have sex with him, because you need someone real who would tell you to cum," he says, raising his eyebrows. "Correct?"

"Y-Yeah," Taeil is definitely red now.

Ten rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe there's so much difference between the usual you and the bedroom you," he drawls and Taeil thinks he should be offended, but it's true.

Of course he's weird as the usual him, but it's more of an awkward, emotionally constipated weird. When it comes to sex, it's a whole other, kinky, shameless, slutty weird. He's in the middle of wondering, if that has something to do with his childhood, and that maybe he should see a psychiatrist, when Ten speaks again.

"What if I told you to cum?"

Taeil's eyes widen on their own in shock. He wants to think it's a joke for the first few seconds, but Ten is uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" Taeil says, because what else could he say?

Ten clucks his tongue impatiently.

"You need someone there, physically, not in porn, to tell you you can cum when they decide you can. That's it. A living person, that's the only requirement, right? Why does it have to be Johnny?"

Taeil tries to analyze that, but he has no answer. There is no logical reason for why it has to be Johnny, it's just a coincidence. What if it was Ten who walked in on Taeil that time a little over a month ago?

"Get on the couch," Ten says suddenly.

"What?" Taeil repeats incredulously, because it seems to be the only thing he's capable of saying right now.

"Couch, now," Ten snaps and Taeil just… listens.

Ten watches him with intense eyes until Taeil's ass hits the material and then he unceremoniously straddles him.

Taeil is kind of in a state of constant shock, staring up at Ten in disbelief.

"Wanna try it?" Ten purrs and Taeil's stomach flips.

Ten's lips curl up like Cheshire cat's and Taeil feels very cornered suddenly. He's torn between wanting to see where this goes and being reluctant. Ten is a very sexy being, of course. Once, when he seduced three guys at a party and let them fight for him, Taeil spent a good fifteen minutes discussing with Dongyoung the possibility of Ten being an incubus. But even though Ten could very well be a sex demon, Taeil has never considered hooking up with him.

Ten strokes his hair a bit and Taeil doesn't stop him from planting a soft kiss on his lips. Ten chuckles at him.

"What about just making out then?" he asks and Taeil remembers that except for being a sex demon, Ten is also his friend. "Come on, I haven't kissed anyone in so long," Ten whines, reducing himself to a grumpy thirteen year old.

Taeil sighs heavily, but nods, and Ten hums against his lips, pleased. Taeil lets him set the pace, responds as well as he can. It's nice, Taeil thinks, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. It feels good.

Ten slips his tongue into Taeil's mouth and there is short knocking on the front door before it clicks open. Taeil pulls away from Ten's mouth like he was burnt. Ten turns over his shoulder to see who it is. Something heavy like a rock plummets to the bottom of Taeil's stomach. Johnny just stands there looking at them for a few stunned seconds and then walks right back out, shutting the door after himself.

"Oh no," Taeil says very quietly.

He doesn't know why it seems like such a big deal that Johnny saw him making out with Ten, but he feels awful about it. Ten's grin grows and Taeil stares at him in disbelief.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks, because what the hell. "This isn't good, I didn't even know he was supposed to come over today!"

"Yeah, I told him to come," Ten informs him, obviously proud of himself.

"Then why did you want to make out? He showed up just to see that, what if he gets pissed at you for wasting his time?"

"It's for a greater cause," Ten shrugs. "I don't mind, if he gets pissed."

"I don't get it, what cause?" Taeil huffs, annoyed and guilty for some reason.

Ten only shakes his head.

"If you don't know, then I can't tell you," he says wisely and then grins again just like earlier, and Taeil feels literal chills rise on his arms from unease. "Well, this was fun, see you at campus tomorrow," Ten winks at him and leaves him on the couch just like that.

Taeil blinks at the door long after Ten disappears behind them. Long enough for Taeyong to come back from staying over at Yuta's for the night.

"Oh no," Taeyong says, seeing him sitting there like an idiot. "Ten did something, didn't he."

"You- You knew about this?!" Taeil exclaims indignantly.

Taeyong shrugs sheepishly.

"He said he would do something about you, I didn't know what exactly. What happened?"

Taeil tells him, including his confusion and Ten's scary smile.

"Wow," Taeyong sums up once Taeil is done. "Well, he sure did _something_."

"Do you know what cause he was talking about?"

Taeyong's face goes through at least four different expressions and settles on being mildly apologetic.

"It's something you should figure out yourself," he smiles awkwardly. "Sorry."

Taeil just sighs, falling back against the couch in defeat.

He doesn't see Johnny for the next few days. He's in the middle of thinking about starting to study for the finals (which is already about ten percent of all he needs to pass, if you ask him), when Taeyong is over at Yuta's, because they finally went official, and Johnny appears in the apartment out of nowhere.

Taeil is wearing the shorts Ten gave him a few days ago with an ominous grin, because they're perfect for the insistent heat, short and not clinging to his skin, and he can just discard underwear, because he's alone anyway. 

Was alone anyway. Johnny takes one glance at his exposed legs crossed under him on the couch and doesn't even say hi before he's grabbing Taeil's arm and hauling him up and to his room.

"Hey, what the hell, I was watching that drama-" Taeil protests, even though his insides right out somersault at the rough treatment.

"Shut up," Johnny snaps, pushing him against the inside of the door to his room.

Taeil doesn't really know what's going on, but he won't risk complaining. Johnny's eyes are dark and sharp, so unlike his usual warm gaze, and Taeil feels his heart speed up. Johnny's torso is a delicious weight pressing into him.

"What the fuck is this," Johnny growls, snapping the hem of Taeil's shorts against his hip.

It stings just a little bit and Taeil bites his lip. Johnny doesn't swear on a normal basis, not like this, and heat coils in the pit of Taeil's stomach.

"Isn't it enough that you were provoking me with all that touching?" Johnny adds in a very low voice before Taeil can react in any way. "You had to wear these, too? You had to make out with Ten? How much of a desperate little bitch are you?"

Taeil's breath hitches. Johnny is perfectly aware of what he's doing. Taeil doesn't even think about asking him, if he's sure about this. He's too turned on already. With his build and height, Johnny is practically towering over Taeil, caging him in, and that might be another thing Taeil is very into. He's half hard already and the shorts hide nothing. Johnny rubs his thigh between Taeil's legs sharply.

"What if I told you to ride my thigh like this until you beg me to let you cum?" Johnny murmurs into his ear and Taeil can't stop a whimper from leaving his throat. "You'd like that, huh."

Johnny pulls him away from the door and pushes him down on the bed. Taeil might be completely hard now.

"Sit on your heels, hands behind your back," Johnny barks and Taeil immediately does as he's told, watching Johnny unzip his pants and kneel on the bed.

His mouth waters when Johnny frees his cock and pumps it a few times, looking down at Taeil with a dark gaze.

"Open your mouth," Johnny growls, and Taeil can almost feel the low sound in his chest.

He doesn't even pause, barely swallows the saliva that gathered on his tongue before Johnny pushes in past his lips. It's been so long since Taeil's had a cock in his mouth, he groans at the feeling, straining to keep his hands behind his back. Johnny gasps, his fingers slipping into the hair on the back of Taeil's head.

"Look at you, so eager to be stuffed full of dick," Johnny coos at him and Taeil is so hard, the shorts make it almost painful. "Does it feel good to be used as a toy? Will you make a mess of these awful shorts, if I fuck your mouth?"

Taeil makes a noise that might have been a whimper, if Johnny didn't decide to roll his hips at that exact moment. Taeil gags, eyes filling with tears, and he wants Johnny to do that again so badly.

"Oh, you love it," Johnny grunts, his breath coming a little quicker, as he gets a better hold on Taeil's head to keep him in place, while he thrusts in more roughly. "I had no idea you're such a slut, but you were fucking made for taking cock."

Taeil's moans are being cut off every time they try to leave his throat. He fights with himself to be patient, but his hands itch to do something and he squirms on the bed, jaw starting to ache from the stretch. He's sure the shorts are now wet with precome and they rub against him in all the wrong ways, teasing, not enough. Johnny's cock doesn't fit all the way into his mouth, even as it pushes down his throat, and Taeil really wants it inside him, wants to feel it stretching him open. Johnny's face is pulled into a concentrated frown and he looks so hot like this, determined to get himself off using Taeil's mouth, completely disregarding Taeil's needs. No one has ever fucked Taeil like that, like he was just a thing, and it messes with his head, makes him want more, makes him want Johnny to ruin him.

Johnny pauses, breathing ragged, and Taeil makes a sound of protest, but Johnny only chuckles lowly and cups his cheek.

"It can't be that easy," he murmurs. His voice drips with condescension and it flips Taeil's stomach. "Work for it, if you want me to fuck you later. Suck me off the best you can, whore."

Arousal spikes through Taeil's body at the words. He doesn't dare move his hands, but he can make Johnny cum with just his mouth, he's confident. Johnny doesn't look as messed up as Taeil definitely does, but his bangs are starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, his ears are flushed, eyes hooded. He's incredibly hard and Taeil can taste precome on his tongue when he experimentally hollows his cheeks.

Johnny rewards him with a deep moan and Taeil bobs his head, encouraged. Johnny's fingers are still clenched in his hair, a constant pull that makes Taeil's head throb. He backs up for a breath, throat scratchy, and he briefly wonders, if the pain will disappear before his next choir practice, decides he doesn't care enough to stop. Johnny makes the best sound when Taeil licks at the head of his cock, when he pushes the tip of his tongue into the slit and takes him back into his mouth, so Taeil does it again and again, until Johnny's hand tightens in his hair to pull him away.

Taeil whimpers, from pain or frustration, he's not sure, looking up at Johnny in expectation.

"You're such a good slut, baby," Johnny rasps and the petname makes Taeil's insides flutter wildly. "I'm gonna cum on your face, okay?" he asks sweetly, but Taeil knows it's not a question, not really, Johnny's just giving him an illusion that he has any say in this, and it makes him hot all over.

He opens his mouth and closes his eyes obediently, nails digging into his palms in effort to keep his arms in place. Johnny groans, his ragged breaths loud in Taeil's ears. He doesn't warn Taeil at all, and it's a bit startling to feel the warm spurts of cum land on his cheeks, his tongue, but Taeil doesn't even flinch, waits for Johnny to ride out his orgasm and then swallows what ended up in his mouth.

"What a pretty little whore," Johnny murmurs in a soft voice and Taeil whines, rubbing his thighs together, even though it won't do anything for his throbbing cock. "So good for me, you didn't even try to move your hands. My pretty slut."

Taeil opens his eyes and instantly whines again, because Johnny looks incredibly sexy with flush high on his cheeks and glassy eyes. He's still hard, even though he just came. Taeil wants more praises, and for Johnny to swear at him and to finally touch him, too.

Johnny slides a finger over Taeil's cheek, making a bigger mess and Taeil's breath hitches, when he moves it over to his lips.

"Eat it," Johnny mutters and it's like a switch was flipped, he sounds deep and dark now. Taeil sucks his finger into his mouth without a pause. "I'm gonna stuff you with cum until you're full and can't take anymore, you filthy bitch," Johnny grunts and Taeil is sure he could cum untouched, if Johnny just let him right now. "You're lucky you make me so fucking hard, because I wanted to leave you here like this, desperate for my cock until you finally touched yourself," Johnny continues, fucking Taeil's mouth with two fingers now. "And that would be bad, wouldn't it?" he grins, lopsided and mocking. "You can't touch yourself until I say so. Understood?"

Taeil nods frantically, almost trembling with tension. He's starting to slip, his head fuzzy. Johnny withdraws his fingers.

"Answer me," Johnny demands and it's the first time he expects actual verbal communication.

"Yes," Taeil rasps immediately.

His throat burns. Johnny rewards him with a smile and takes his belt out of the loops in his jean shorts.

"Give me your hands."

Taeil holds his breath, bringing his arms forward. It's a relief to be able to move them at all. Johnny ties them up with the belt and pushes Taeil to lie down on the bed. Taeil almost breathes again, but chokes on it when Johnny discard his shirt and lets his pants fall to the ground. The air in the room is so stuffy and the cum drying on Taeil's face starts itching, but it doesn't matter, because he can watch Johnny undress. It reminds him of his own clothes that are already clinging uncomfortably to his skin, but Johnny doesn't seem eager to get rid of them at all.

"Spread your legs for me," he orders, doesn't use any of the names he has until now, but it still makes Taeil let out a desperate sound.

The front of his shorts is soaked through with precome and Johnny raises an eyebrow when he notices, glancing up at Taeil with an amused smirk.

"You're so wet already and I didn't even touch you," he remarks casually, smoothing a finger up Taeil's thigh and stopping just short of his crotch. "Aren't you ashamed, baby? Are you gonna beg me to let you cum like last time, too? And if I don't want you to? Will you wait like a good little whore?"

"Yes!" Taeil cries out, gripping the pillow over his head with his tied hands to stop himself from reaching down and touching.

"Good slut," Johnny coos, ignoring Taeil's straining cock to run his hand up Taeil's chest, under his t-shirt, to pinch his nipples and twist them.

Taeil almost blanks out from the sudden zip of aching pleasure that spreads through his body. He's shaking uncontrollably, thighs quivering where they're open wide for Johnny, toes curling. He must make a particularly high-pitched sound, because Johnny whistles quietly, mockingly impressed.

"You love being naked, don't you?" he asks, voice deliciously hoarse, as he tugs on Taeil's t-shirt to fit it back over his torso. "Is this irritating? You must be so frustrated, poor baby."

Taeil can't keep up with the sudden changes in the tone of his voice, doesn't even try to predict when Johnny will call him a whore and when baby, it completely switches off his brain. He's pretty sure he's drooling and whimpering by the time Johnny gets bored of teasing him over the clothes and unceremoniously flips him over to his knees, pulling him up to expose his ass. Taeil is too far gone to beg coherently, but maybe that's good, because Johnny told him not to do that. Johnny told him to wait, so he will wait however long it takes, even though he's so close with almost no stimulation. He hears Johnny hum appreciatively and the next thing he knows, his ass is stinging sharply, current spreading through his veins. The pillow muffles his scream and Johnny tugs on his hair to angle his head to the side.

"Did I fucking tell you to be quiet?" he growls and Taeil manages to shake his head, as a sob rips out of his throat. "What do you say?" Johnny asks harshly and his hand meets Taeil's ass again, harder this time.

"M'sorry," Taeil cries. "I'm so- sorry, p-please-"

Another slap cuts him off.

"Please?" Johnny repeats and his voice almost rumbles. "I thought I said no begging. You've been such an obedient whore, you want to ruin it now?"

"N-No," Taeil manages, hiccuping. "No, I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean- M'sorry-"

He wants to be obedient for Johnny, he wants to be good, so that Johnny can be satisfied with him and use him however he wants. He doesn't want to ruin anything, but he couldn't stop himself and now Johnny is going to leave him there and won't call him his pretty slut again-"

"Hey, hey, shh," Johnny murmurs, rubbing his lower back soothingly. "You didn't ruin anything, you're so good for me, my baby, my little toy, so good. Let me hear you and I'll consider letting you cum, okay?"

Taeil nods as good as he can and Johnny slaps his ass again, the tingling sensation reaching Taeil's fingertips. And then Johnny pulls the shorts down, hitting him right after, and it's a whole new level of pain, and Taeil screams. He's still crying, but now it's more from the need to cum than anything else, frustration tensing up his muscles until his back goes numb.

Johnny runs a finger between his buttcheeks, rubs hard over Taeil's hole and Taeil whimpers, his voice so high-strung, he'd probably be embarrassed hearing it, if he wasn't so gone. Johnny doesn't give him a second to compose himself, grabs his cock and jerks him off quickly, until Taeil can't anymore, sobs wrecking his abused throat. Johnny leans over him, his chest hot against Taeil's back, and he bites down on Taeil's ear.

"Cum," he says.

Taeil's orgasm is so sudden and mindnumbing, he has no idea what's going on for the next minute or two, except for exhausting pleasure washing through him violently. When he opens his eyes, Johnny is wiping his face clean with a tissue. He still hasn't untied Taeil's hands. Taeil looks at his face, so close to his own, and has the urge to kiss Johnny, to cup his cheeks. Johnny doesn't exactly smile, but his eyes are warm, as he watches Taeil. He leans in to press his lips to Taeil's shoulder. He's still hard, rutting a bit against Taeil's hip. Taeil thinks he will regret it tomorrow, but he says it anyway.

"Fuck me."

Johnny stills, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? Won't it be too much?"

"You promised to fill me with cum," Taeil whines.

Johnny lets out a startled laugh.

"True, I did do that," he says. "You really have no filter after cumming, huh."

"Yeah, so hurry up before it comes back," Taeil nudges him with his bound hands.

"Next time," Johnny chuckles.

They both freeze.

"Next time?" Taeil whispers, his stomach already flipping at the prospect.

"I mean, that's not-" Johnny starts and cuts himself off with a groan. "Listen, I don't know, okay? But it was fun and I don't want it to be a one time deal. So."

Now, Taeil really wants him to fuck him.

"What made you snap in the first place?" he asks carefully. His brain is starting to function properly again. "It's been a month, I thought you were grossed out and wanted to forget what happened."

Johnny stares at him incredulously.

"Are you serious right now?" he asks, sitting up ubruptly. "Do you have any idea for how long I've wanted you? You're just the most oblivious human being on the planet! Do you know how turned on I was then? I just knew you only wanted sex, so I didn't do anything when you provoked me! But then you had to go and make out with Ten. I knew exactly what he was doing, but I still got so damn pissed at him!"

Taeil sits up, too, even though his butt is sore and it's difficult without supporting himself on his hands. His heart is pounding like mad.

"You… were jealous?" he mumbles, stunned.

Johnny laughs, but it's not humorous at all this time.

"Of course I was jealous! Ten knows how I feel about you and he did it just to rile me up-"

"How?" Taeil interrupts and his voice cracks. He clears his throat. "How do you feel about me?"

Johnny's eyes are so full of emotion now, as he pauses, opens his mouth, closes it, bites his lip, opens it again.

"I want you to be mine," he says finally and Taeil's breath stutters.

"I'm sorry," he says weakly. "I didn't know."

Johnny reaches up to run a hand through his own hair with a small smile.

"It's fine," he mutters, but Taeil knows it's not.

"I used you," he whispers, wanting to touch Johnny so badly, to hold his face, but he doesn't know, if he can.

"It was my choice, Taeil," Johnny shakes his head with a slight frown. "I'll understand, if you don't want to have sex again or even talk to me at all for a while."

Taeil looks at him, dumbfounded, slides his gaze down Johnny's toned chest to his happy trail, notices that he's still hard, despite the conversation. He goes back up to Johnny's face, to the way his eyes are crinkled in the corners, as he waits for Taeil to say something, how nervous he looks.

"Can I kiss you?" Taeil asks quietly.

Johnny seems surprised, eyes widening, but he's nodding, reaches for Taeil eagerly, presses their mouths together like he's been holding himself back. Kissing Johnny feels right, like everything finally shifted into place, and Taeil suddenly has an image of them fucking slowly and deeply, with lots of making out and Johnny teasing him relentlessly, drawing out his orgasm and calling him pretty names.

"Oh," he mumbles when Johnny pulls away from him.

This is what Ten was talking about, Taeil realizes. The greater cause. Taeil wants Johnny. Not just for sex, he wants him to be there, he wants to be able to lean on him and have fun with him. He wants so much more than this. There are feelings there that Taeil failed to notice and doesn't try to name now.

"Oh?" Johnny repeats, anxious.

"Yeah," Taeil says absently and frames his face with his still tied hands. "Oh."

"I don't get it for shit," Johnny chuckles and the sound is so lovely. "Is it a good oh?"

"You sure you don't wanna fuck me?" Taeil asks instead of answering.

Johnny laughs loudly, pecks his lips.

"Does that mean there will be no next time?" he teases, not nervous anymore.

He's better at reading Taeil than Taeil himself, apparently.

"How about a lot of next times?" Taeil suggests and finds himself grinning.

"Sure, we can do that," Johnny's eyes are smiling, full of mirth.

"Let me get you off, then," Taeil says.

He really wants to touch Johnny's cock.

"Knock yourself out, baby," Johnny murmurs and watches with amusement as Taeil flushes.

"Untie me," Taeil says, ignoring his heated up face.

But Johnny's grin widens, until it's positively wicked.

"No," is all he says.

Taeil stares at him in disbelief for a second, but it turns him on not to have full control, even when he's the one touching this time. Johnny lets Taeil push him down and straddle him to have better access. Johnny's cock is hot and big in his hands, as Taeil holds it.

"Come on," Johnny whines.

It's a complete turnaround from his previous, dominating behavior, and Taeil feels a surge of power to have Johnny at his mercy like this. He doesn't tease, pumps him quickly, digs his thumb under the head. Johnny rewards him with breathy moans and thrusts quickly between the palms of Taeil's hands when he squeezes them tightly enough.

"Gonna cum," Johnny pants finally and Taeil is almost sad, because he was having fun watching Johnny get riled up.

But it's nothing compared to how amazing Johnny looks when he cums, mouth open widely around a silent moan, thighs shaking under Taeil, brows drawn together, head thrown back to expose his neck. Taeil shifts around to lean down and lick him clean. Johnny fists his hair, but doesn't pull now, just holds him, until he's whining from oversensitivity and Taeil sits back up. He doesn't stop there, sucks on his fingers, makes a show of it, as Johnny watches him hungrily.

"How are you real," Johnny rasps, reaching up to undo the belt from around Taeil's wrists.

It's an odd feeling to have such freedom to move suddenly, but Taeil uses the opportunity to finally discard his sweat soaked t-shirt. Johnny grins at that, but his hands roam around Taeil's body immediately, tweaking his nipples, scratching down his sides.

"Johnny," Taeil moans, fingers digging into Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny sits up and it's awesome to feel Johnny chest to chest, skin to skin. Taeil sighs in content and leans in to kiss Johnny again, to get more of that rush that comes with unexpectedly found feelings. Johnny lets out a deep rumble, licks into his mouth until they fit just right, until Taeil gets dizzy.

"You know what I meant, right?" Johnny asks, smile curling the corners of his lips. "I want more than this, a lot more."

"Yeah," Taeil murmurs, circling Johnny's neck with his arms to keep him close. "Me, too."

He loves how Johnny's face lights up right then.

***

"Congrats on gathering your two leftover braincells and realizing you're in love," Ten drawls, nursing a glass of whisky.

Taeil is torn between being offended and focusing on that last word he hasn't let himself think yet. Thankfully, Taeyong is the most amazing friend in existence, whom Taeil definitely doesn't deserve, because he nudges Ten's arm in reprimand.

"Says you, Mister _Kunkun, You're Such A Dumb Cutie I Wanna Kiss You Sometimes_ ," he retaliates and Ten makes an indignant noise.

"Shut up, I'm not in love with Kun, it's different than these two! Or you two, for that matter!"

Taeyong shrugs, lets Yuta hug him to his chest. Yuta must do it on autopilot, because he's deep in a discussion about pizza with Johnny. Taeil rubs his thumb over Johnny's hand, Johnny's fingers squeezing around his for a second. Also on autopilot. The newfound happiness swells in Taeil's chest and Ten wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"I need more alcohol," he mutters under his breath and stands up to disappear in the kitchen.

Johnny lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to Taeil's.

"Why the hell would you eat pineapple AND anchovies on pizza?!" he exclaims.

"I'm the weird one?!" Yuta protests. "You eat chips with white chocolate!"

"You're both pregnant women, happy?!" Taeyong shouts over them.

Johnny and Yuta start yelling immediately. Taeil laughs. Who knew reluctant wifi would help make him this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated  
> screaming at the author for being trash grudgingly accepted
> 
> (if anyone's curious, i was imagining the shorts to be pink)


End file.
